Disney In The House 3
Disney In The House 3 is an American 2027 film produced by Disney and Owen Laramore Studios. The third installment in the Disney In The House film series, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, and Ed O'Neill return, with Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, and Joaquin Phoenix joining the cast. Plot Once again, Vanellope and Judy are in the same theater room they were in during the first two films, watching another adventure. In the movie, Vanellope has a nightmare in which hundreds of babies attacked the house and Judy was gone, which Lotso plans. Suddenly, General Red appears in the neighborhood. After a small fight over who the leader is, She grabs Judy, Hank, Woody, Anna, and Elsa. Knowing Queen Cyrus's marriage with Hank could bring the Baby Nightmare, Vanellope grabs a helicopter and flies off in pursuit. In an asteroid field, Vanellope is saved from collision by Leslie Darkmatter. Once in the Solar Kingdom, Queen Cyrus takes Hank, who agrees to marry her, while the others are possessed by the music, which only Judy resists. Vanellope begins to mimic some of Leslie's mannerisms and hopes to impress Judy with her tough attitude. The two evade capture by Cyrus's forces and find Judy. Vanellope devises a plan to rescue her friends: Judy will switch off the pop music supposedly brainwashing the others, while Vanellope will destroy the cake, stop the wedding, and save the world. Meanwhile, Lotso explains to General Red that he is why Judy hates them for being so evil, so she flies to the plugging to stop her by explaining that the Solar Kingdom never put the neighborhood in jeopardy, but she came to try and make peace, but failed to communicate. Realizing Leslie and Lotso are the bad guys, Judy tries to stop her. Manipulated by Leslie, Vanellope stubbornly ignores her, throws away the scarf she gave her in the first movie, and destroying the cake, resulting in the Baby Nightmare's attack on the neighborhood. Vanellope realizes her mistake, but is grabbed by Leslie who turns against her, revealing that she is Vanellope from the future. After years of being neglected, she turned herself into a live-action version of herself and wore armor, and became Leslie. She throws Vanellope into the sky to ensure her existence, but Judy rallies everyone into trapping the babies. The babies form a giant which tries squishing Vanellope, but Judy causes the babies to fade. They send Lotso to back to jail, overpower Leslie, and destroy her time machine.Leslie redeems herself and declares "no regrets" as she and her timeline are erased from existence. Hank and Cyrus finally wed, and the Solar Kingdom and the neighborhood are combined into the peaceful "Solar-hood". The film ends with the "Disney In The House" members and the citizens of the Solar Kingdom re-watching the film. In a post-credits scene, Iggy has collected enough oranges to last him the year in Solar-hood. Cast Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Silverman also voices Leslie Darkmatter, who is later revealed to be Vanellope from the future and also works for Lotso to make Vanellope become her. Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Frank Welker as Iggy the iguana Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus, a queen who wants to marry Hank. Gina Rodriguez as General Red, a general who works under the orders of Queen Cyrus. Frank Welker as Iggy * Welker also portrays Idris, Queen Cyrus's pet buffalo. Jim Hanks as Woody Jordin Sparks as Elsa Jennifer Jason Leigh as Anna Joaquin Phoenix as Cookie, a talking cookie who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Chloe Grace Moretz as a talking rose who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Daniel Radcliffe as Mason, a vampire who is the spa-expert/DJ of the Solar Kingdom.